


my demons aren't in my eyes (they're all over my body)

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Feels, No Smut, Roleplay, Self-Hatred, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: As much as Natasha can enjoy role-playing with Tony, there’s always a part of her heart that has a type of fear of it.





	my demons aren't in my eyes (they're all over my body)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt of today: role-playing

As much as Natasha can enjoy role-playing with Tony, there’s always a part of her heart that has a type of fear of it.

It’s like walking on eggshells.

She can’t be submissive, because if she is, it reminds her of her past. She can’t be too dominant because if she is, she feels like she’ll hurt Tony and turn him into--

Her.

But she _can_ enjoy it.

She can enjoy caressing his face, saying he’s been good to her. She can enjoy pegging or riding him.

(The intelligent spider falls on the trap of _ignore, it’ll go awa_ y.)


End file.
